The Price of Fame
by ikutosgirlamu
Summary: Amu and her best friends are in a band dealing with daily stress and drama. She trys to deal with friends, family, fans, loves, THE REAPPERANCE OF IKUTO, and this new band that could be competition. How will she handle it all or will she fall apart?
1. WHAT HOT BOY?

**Hey guys I have some new ideas so I will write them in this ****NEW**** FF! Plz enjoy and R&R! **

**I do not own SS or anything else that already is! Ages: Amu, Nagi, Rima: 16; Utau and Kukai: 17; Yaya and Kairi: 15; Ikuto: 21**

**Amu's POV:**

I walked down the halls of Rima's House which were creatively decorated for the already started Masquerade Ball tonight. I walked along side my best friends/band mates.

I was wearing a bubblegum pink corset dress that hugged tightly around my body from my waist to my knees, which were allowed freely to move under the light fabric. The dress had black lace designs throughout it. I wore my pink hair down that traveled a bit further than my bust line. I also wore black stilettos that tied around my ankles with pink lace.

One of my best friends, Utau Tsukiyomi was wearing a purple corset dress that flowed from her waist to about 2 in. above her knee with a different lace design. Same shoes in purple, her hair was picked up in her signature pigtails.

Another one of my best friends Rima Mashiro was wearing an orange corset dress that had flowy silk from her waist down to 2 in. above her knee with lace designs as well. Same shoes in orange, her hair was picked up in a sleek ponytail with bangs propped up.

Yaya was in a red corset dress with lace designs that clung tightly to her body from her upper bust to 2 in. above her knees. Same shoes in red, with hair picked up in a high bun with he bangs and face framing layers down.

We walked towards the pool where we were performing for our huge celebration of our first album.

We gracefully walked up the steps onto the stage that was place on one larger end of the pool. We all came up to the mikes and said simultaneously, "Thank you for coming!" I said, "Please enjoy our version of fever!"

We sang our version of Fever- by: Peggy Lee.

When we finished and started stepping down the steps I saw a gap in the crowd where everyone was making room for someone. I heard hushed whispers that said, "OMG is that really him?" & "I think it is he is so hot!". I moved my head around in desperate need to see who this person was.

That is when I heard on the loud speakers Utau announced, "I am pleased to present my brother here to perform for you all!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and swiftly jerked my neck around to find the one and only, Ikuto Tsukiyomi standing on stage in a ¼ way unbuttoned white dress shirt with black dress pants, and his messy yet sexy hair down without any product but naturally fallen perfectly into place.

I heard him announce, "Thank you for having me and enjoy this new song written by me, and, It's dedicated to you my IchigoKoneko-chan." I immediately started blushing at the nickname he had given me a few years back.

I don't understand why he never called back or answered any of my calls or texts, and then out of nowhere prances on into my life teasing me like nothing has happened. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? Jeez, why am I getting so worked up? I care for him and worry about him, but it's not like I love him or anything. Even if I did, all I am is just a toy to him, he could never love me.

He started singing his song (Obsession – Innerpartysystem).

I stood in awe at the lyrics, liar, he is just messing with me again so I got up and grabbed some random cute boy and started dancing with him. Ikuto looked jealous to my satisfaction. Good let him worry, I worried for him for 4 FREAKING YEARS!

He finished his song and rushed down the stairs in a hurry, and then he walked up to me, grabbed my elbow and brought me inside into Rima's houses' kitchen and said, "Did that song not mean anything to you?" He said angrily.

"Well is trying to have any kind of contact with you for the past 4 years mean anything to you?" I retorted harshly and condescendingly.

"I came back, and I wrote that song for you." He said again angrily

"SO? DOES THAT CHANGE ANYTHING? NOT TO ME! YOU TRAVELED THE FUCKING WORLD WHILE I WAITED HERE AND WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" I yelled.

"You were worried about me?" he asked while he smirked.

"OF COURSE I WAS YOU IDIOT! EVERYONE WAS!"I yelled slightly flustered.

He lowered his smile and looked slightly down at the ground.

I noticed his reaction and said, "Duh, I care about you and missed you."

He quickly and quite harshly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him for a tight embrace, and said, "I missed you too Amu." He let go and said, "Come on let's get back to the party."

"Ok, let's go." I said

"OH! Shit! Um, I can't stay but we can catch up later." He quickly stated and started to run off.

"Ok, we all can, tomorrow at Starbucks! 10 O'clock, the one by the mall." I yelled after him.

"Sure, see you there." he yelled and he was out the door.

The party went by I filled everyone in on the coffee tomorrow, including Nagi, Kukai, and Kairi(who was now living back here with his sister/our manager Yukari. I went to sleep thinking what could happen.


	2. I want you to notice

**Hey guys chpt.2 I am so excited about reading this story and plz If u like it and want me to continue writing plz review! I have so many ideas for this story so hopefully no writers block but lets not jinx it. I do not own SS or anything that is already owned, ages of characters are on the first chapter!**

**Chpt.2~ I want you notice what you've been missing**

**Amu's POV: **

I woke up the next day at 8:00 AM thinking about Ikuto's song, and knowing him it's already on itunes.

I logged onto my computer to check and it is. I bought it and loaded it onto my i phone . I took a shower and got ready but by the time I was out the door it was 9:50. SHIT! I HAVE TO BE THERE BY 10:00!

I ran out the door as fast as I could in white short shorts that went a little a bit above my belly button with black buttons on the middle side, a black shirt that showed a decent amt. of cleavage with my hair picked up in a high bun with my bangs propped up with bobby pins, my white with black buttons army uniform blazer, and my black stilettos with a strap around the ankle with a white button.

When I reached Starbucks I was running towards the shop with ear buds in my ears listening to Ikuto's new song. I saw them sitting near the window so I started funnily dancing to the song, tapped on the glass and showed Ikuto that I was listening to his song. He saw me and smiled. I went into the shop and saw them ll sitting in high chairs and tables by the shops window. Ikuto, Nagi, Kairi, and Kukai sat on one side, me and the girls on the other.

"We already ordered since you came so late so go on ahead to the counter." Utau said to me as I put my things onto my seat at the table which was parallel to Ikuto's .

"KayKay!" I replied quickly as I walked over and ordered a Vente White Chocolate Mocha and a red velvet muffin.

I went back to my seat with my stuff when it was ready.

"So, what did I miss" I asked.

"Nothing really, we waited for you." Kukai said.

"Hurry up and sit down Amu-chi." Yaya whined.

"OkOk!" I hastily replied and sat down. "So Ikuto the question ive been dying to hear an answer from- " I was cut off by Ikuto saying, "Do I have a girlfriend? No I don't Amu." The smirk played on his face.

"Idiot, no, have you found your father?" I asked and to my surprise I didn't blush. I guess I'm immune to it by now. WOW, did I really spend that much time with him before?

His face turned serious and he replied, "Yes and No." everyone leaned in towards him waiting for him to explain. "Well I haven't found him but I found some clues." He continued.

"Like what?" Rima asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well some people who have known him and led me into the direction he was going when they last saw him. Right now I'm staying in Japan and letting the private investigator find him for me." He said while leaning back in his chair.

"Oh and girls we have something to inform you of." Nagi said looking at Ikuto ,Kukai, and Kairi, left and right. They all nodded their heads.

"We are the members of "Misery Team". Kairi said.

"Who are they?" asked Rima boredly while sipping her coffee.

"Yea never heard of them." said Yaya.

"Sounds familiar but not really." said Utau.

I looked up with my face scrunched up in thought. "Got nothing." I said giving up.

"Really because we are the hottest new band in Japan right now." Kukai said surprised.

"Sorry" us girls said simultaneously.

"Well I listen to weird stuff that no one's ever heard before, Utau likes pop, Rima listens to rock, and Yaya prefers country." I explained. "We don't really listen to hip hop boy bands."

"So what do you listen to Amu?" asked Ikuto.

"Um, Neon Trees, Innerpartysystem, Sam Sparro, Burnham, M-flo, Dead by April. Stuff like that."

"hmm…" he hummed suspiciously.

"Oh so what countries did you travel to?" I asked quickly to know and stared him straight in the eye interested.

"Paris, London, Indonesia, Egypt, Thailand, Sweden, Ireland, and New Zealand. Why? Do you like traveling" He replied and asked.

"Yea I love it I want to travel to so many places!" I replied excitedly.

"Is that so, where to?" he asked.

"The U.S., France, Australia, India, South Africa, Greece, and Bali." I replied.

"Maybe we can go together some day." He said smiling.

"Yeah, Maybe." I repeated with a smile on my face. I turned my head to see that we were so caught up in our own conversation that we ignored the others and they were talking amongst themselves.

**TIME SKIP**

When we were about to leave the café Kukai turned and said, "Oh by the way we are the new competition Yukari was telling you about."

"How do you know she told us that?" Rima asked him and eyed him suspiciously.

"Because she is our manager too."

**Continued in chapter 3**


	3. WhereTF am I supposed to send this?

**Hey guys here is chpt. 3, Iv'e been noticing you have been adding the story your favorites and story alerts and I appreciate it but plz plz review! Enjoy, and I do NOT own SS or anything else that is already owned. Ages are in the first chpt. Oh this chpt. And the next is dedicated to that stupid pervert because of his b-day!**

**Chpt.3 ~ What do you really want?**

**Amu's POV:**

Since it was a Sunday we all went shopping and went home. Even though it was a Monday the next morning we didn't go to school because it was Winter break. Both Monday and Tuesday went by quick but everyone had forgotten the very important date on Wednesday, December 1st.

Only Utau knew about it but she was sworn to secrecy to never remind anyone but was allowed to give presents in private.

I always remembered, even when I couldn't do anything about it. That day was I Ikuto's birthday.

I had always tried to get in touch with him to at least congratulate him, but he never sent postcards and he changed his number. It broke my heart that I could never even talk to the person I am in love with EVEN ON HIS FREAKING BIRTHDAY!

What he didn't know is that I got him a present each year he was gone in case he ever came back but never did till now. I kept them and now I am going to give him all 6

! 1: a clip on inside coat pocket for a shugo chara but it was for two because of the new egg he had found before he left. It had a silver cross chain hanging from it and also a midnight blue mini x-clip, to remind him of me. 2: Very well crafted and Signed with his name on Music writing sheets(It was pretty expensive, for a nice stack costs about $50), 3: I looked into Aruto's past and found a few pictures of him(about 3) and framed them to give to him. 4: She had a few pictures of Ikuto and I never forgot what he looked like so I sketched (my hidden talent) him, quite nicely if I may add. 5: She had a friend make a chibi plushie of him with Yoru on his shoulder. 6: (This year's present) a song I wrote for him. **{AN: will show later in story}**

I hadn't seen him all day so when I realized it was like 9:00 P.M. A light bulb clicked on. I need to get off my freaking ass.

I quickly ran outside into my car (A jet black GT mustang hybrid, with tinted windows, and pink and black leather interior) and drove off to his apartment.

When I got there, I saw Utau's car (A dark gray range rover hybrid). I saw her come out the door and asked her if he was there since his car wasn't in the driveway (midnight blue maserati). She told me, "No, on this day ehmm… he takes a walk so when I come he won't have to deal with my gifts." I said, "Oh, thanks, see ya later." I said, while getting into my car.

I drove off and was just thinking of where he could be so I drove towards the park and saw him walking along the sidewalk.


	4. yes, no, maybe, yes

**Keep the reviews coming I don't care if negative, positive, short, long, just a sign of seeing that u enjoy my stories PLZ AND THNK U! I do not own SC or anything else that has been previously owned.**

**Amu's POV**

**(AN: everything I have written from here to the end of the chapter was for a short story for English, with an edited ending.)**

**I went off trying to find him. As I was driving by the park, there, I saw him walking down the sidewalk. I beeped my horn, which caught his attention immediately. I took my keys of the car and stepped out of it. I walked up to him and said, "Oi, I've been looking for you!"**

"**Why?" he asked confused. **

"**Oh, that's cute, you thought I forgot." I replied smiling lightly. **

"**How'd ya kn-'' he started. **

"**You told me 4 yrs. ago." I finished. He looked dumbstruck.**

"**Get in the car." I told him as I turned around to walk back to my car. **

**He just stood there; I guess still trying to process.**

**I noticed he wasn't walking so I said, "Ikuto, I've known you for 6 yrs. I am not a criminal; now get in the freaking car."**

**He smiled and got in to the car. I put the keys into the ignition and started driving. **

"**Where are you taking me?" he asked.**

"**My apartment." I replied with and obvious tone. **

"**You have your own apartment?" he asked with a shocked face.**

"**Yeah we are all emancipated, but Yaya lives with Rima. **

"**Oh." Was all he said, with an expression I couldn't decode. We sat through the rest of the car ride in silence. Once we arrived there he followed me upstairs. We took off our shoes and I said, "Go ahead and sit in the living room. **

**It was all black and white, with pops of pink and red. There was a 42 in. on the wall and a huge L seat couch, with a love seat on the space that wasn't being occupied. On one side the wall was made out of glass and looked out as a huge window, with an amazing downhill view of trees and cherry blossoms, with a trail that led to the park.**

"**It's really nice." Ikuto commented, "Very…You." "Thanks, that's because I decorated it myself. **

**He took a seat on the L shaped couch. **

"**Wait here." I said quickly while running to my room. I got all 6 of the presents and took them out in to the living room. **

**They were all wrapped nicely with blue, black, and white gift wrap. I had them messily in my arms and I dropped them all onto him while he was sitting. **

**He looked up surprised and said, "Why are ther- … Amu, did you get me presents for each year I was gone?" he asked in utter shock.**

"**Yeah" I said happily. "Oh and…" I got up quickly and went into the kitchen and brought out chocolate cake with 4 chocolate filled taiyaki on top of it.**

**He smiled really wide and said, "Thank you, but why so much? Just a few days ago you were mad at me." **

"**Well, I really can't hold a grudge, I'll try, but it's just not me. I'm just not that type of person." I replied.**

"**You're right." He said while looking down. **

**I was confused on where he was going with the conversation, and my expression showed just that. **

**He stood up and pulled my face towards his locking me into a chaste kiss.**

**I stood there shocked at his actions not being able to move as he said, "Amu, I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you. Yet, I was only saying half of the truth because; I am in love with you." **

**I regained my senses and I pushed him away slightly and backed up slowly. He had a pained expression on his face, but I couldn't yet process it while trying to process his previous actions. I was snapped out of my thoughts with the noise of a lock unlocking at my door. I then realized he took my shock as rejection. I swiftly swerved mybody around and ran to him and grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt turning him towards and into me while saying, "You're such a freaking idiot." I then pulled him in to a forceful kiss.**


	5. Better be but guess not

**HI PPLZ! Glad you like the story have any ideas PM me or just review! WUVSU ALL! **

**I DO NOT OWN SC OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS PREVIOUSLY OWNED!**

**Song is: Just be friends by Dixie Flatline **

**Amu's POV**

**FLASHBACK: **** I regained my senses and I pushed him away slightly and backed up slowly. He had a pained expression on his face, but I couldn't yet process it while trying to process his previous actions. I was snapped out of my thoughts with the noise of a lock unlocking at my door. I then realized he took my shock as rejection. I swiftly swerved my body around and ran to him and grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt turning him towards and into me while saying, "You're such a freaking idiot." I then pulled him in to a forceful kiss.**

He immediately kissed back, he then picked me up from my waist and wrapped my legs around his torso, then he move towards my room while still kissing me. Once we reached my room he laid me on it gently, when he tried to pull down my shorts.

I immediately stopped him and screeched, "IKUTO!"

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"YOU ARE TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry too far?" he asked while looking down in disappointment.

"Sorry, I really want to, I do Ikuto, but, it's illegally right now. You could get put in jail if anyone finds out, and I really want to be an adult when it happens, the day I turn 18, im yours." I replied with a guilty and serious tone.

"Ok, I understand, I can wait for you my love." He said sincerely.** {AN : SPOILER:** (_what sounded like sincerely_)**}**

We soon fell asleep right there with me in his arms.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

Today was the day to record solos. When we both arrived at the studio the next morning the company had a surprise for me. A whole day of studio time since I was first to record my solos, tomorrow Ikuto, then Rima, then Nagi, then Yaya, then Kairi, then Utau, then Kukai last.

I dressed comfortable in a hello kitty sweat shirt with the hood as the head with little ears pooping out and a tail in the back, pink of course.

The solo I was recording today is "just be friends" and they used software called "vocaloids" to make my voice sound like a computer and really cool.

During lunch time (around 12) I took a break. I decided to go to the Indian place down the street. I walked outside the doors of Easter and felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders.

I quickly turned around ready to defend myself to see Ikuto chuckling at my actions.

"So how was your studio time?" he asked still holding back laughs.

"Fine, what have you been doing?" I asked deciding to just give up on scolding him at the moment.

"Just running some errands. Oh and I heard that there's a huge party at Kukai's friends house, everyone's coming except Rima, wanna come?" he asked.

"Sorry can't I'll be too tired by then, but you go on ahead without me." I replied.

"Really ? Are you sure?" he asked again to make sure.

"I am positive, please, go have some fun for me." I said reassuringly.

"Thank you, you are the best." He smiled and said before he was off, "Bye, love you!".

"I better be best." I mumbled to myself.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

I finished recording early so I decided to come to the party after all to surprise Ikuto.

I changed in to my bubble gum pink tunic mini dress, my cropped leather jacket, and my black and silver buckle boots.

When I got there the place was crowded with a whole bunch of people who seemed to be drunk.

When I walked in I avoided the looks some of the guys there gave me. I started to look for my friends, then I spotted Kukai with a plastic cup in his hand that was filled with a golden foamy substance that I predicted was beer. I walked up to him and yelled over the music, "Hey Kukai, have you seen Ikuto?"

"Were all wasted, so I don't know where anyone could be but last time I saw him, he was going upstairs." He slurred.

"Thanks, owe you one." I replied.

I immediately thought the positive outcome, he thought everything was too loud and didn't really want to be here so he went up stairs to escape the noise for a little while.

I climbed up the only stair case and went to the first door I found, it was the bathroom OKAY! That's not Ikuto. Next door, I opened it to find a girl I didn't recognize who was probably a bit taller than me and she had short black hair, she had a very pretty face but her body wasn't the best it was lacking meat and was lanky. She lied on the bed in the room nude with Ikuto on top of her, nude as well.


	6. just you wait asshole

**Here is the new chpt! Hope you like it and keep the reviews coming! Special thanks to my first 3 reviewers! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! Seriously if you want me to write the next chapter ASAP then just review! KAY? WUVSU all! I do not own SC or anything that is previously owned.**

**This new chapter is for you: xxDarkFaithxx, mangagirl346, and pinkkittyninja! **

**Amu's POV**

They finally realized I was in the room and paused from kissing. I stood there in shock not being able to process any basic motor skills. I didn't want to hurt the girl because she saw the shock and hurt on my face and she looked angrily towards Ikuto.

I regained control of my body and I must've looked pure evil right then because he looked scared shittless. I had hurt inside of me of course but more than anything at the moment all that filled my body was rage and anger.

I felt something in my body that was coming over me and it felt like I was being swallowed into my emotions then everything went black for a second. I had barely any control over my body, it was like someone else was controlling it and I was just a bystander on the inside. I could see from the corner of my eye in the bed room's mirror my hair was changing colors gradually from pink to flaming red in less than 7 seconds.

He sat on the bed motionless probably waiting for what was going to happened next.

My eyes and eye brows curved evilly and I lifted my lips into a devious smirk, I flashed a glare at him and then my smirk rose, as I walked out the door.

All I could think of as of that moment is I can't let that ass hole see me cry.

I walked gracefully down the stairs and I guess I still looked like the she-devil because everyone that was in my way as I tried to exit the house moved quickly out of my way and cleared a path for me to leave through the front door.

As I was walking out the door I heard a male voice calling after me, "AMU, AMU WAIT, PLEASE AMU!"

I kept on walking and I regained my calm, cool, and feistiness as I felt my hair color change back as soon as the cold night wind brushed against my skin.

I felt a hand grab a hold of my right arm. I used my left hand to twist the arm that was holding mine all the way around as I heard the victim cry out in pain.

"Please Amu, listen, and let me explain." Ikuto begged.

"There is nothing I need to hear." I resumed walking back to my car.

I felt him grab a hold of both of my forearms with his hands.

Right before he began to speak I kneed him where it hurts.

I then walked viscously towards my car and succeeded this time. I speedily and hastily stormed off leaving a very regretful Ikuto to reflect on his tremendously horrible actions.

I drove home with a very aggressive and pissed off looking face. I went upstairs and immediately went to my bedroom I walked in and saw Rima laying on my bed reading a gag manga she took a glance at me but resumed reading.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out running shorts and a light sweater.

"Where are you going?" Rima asked while still reading.

"The gym." I replied

"Why?" she asked looking up and away from the book

I filled her in completely on what had happened. She decided to come to the gym with me. The whole point in going was to punch some bags to blow off some steam. But when I got there I would have never expected to what I found there. I haven't been to the gym in a while since I don't really come often, so it surprised me when I saw the big banner that said grand opening of new dojo.

I told Rima we should go check it out when we were done. So when we were I walked into find a tall muscular male with bright orange hair that was messily clung to his face with sweat.

I recognized him immediately. I used to hang out with him when I was little. I would take long walks on the way back from school and I pass a huge estate that had the name "Sohma" on the plaque that hug at the front gate. I had met a little boy who always snuck out of his house to find something fun to do. He didn't have much of any social skills but I liked him just fine. He was fun when we didn't bring up his family.

I ran toward him and tapped him on the shoulder. He seemed to be too focused on what he was doing because he swiftly turned around ready to punch, and he almost did but stopped mid-swing.

"Kyo Sohma" I said with a smile.

"Amu Hinamori?" he said un sure.


	7. Obviously Over

**Keep reading and reviewing everyone WUVSU all! I do not own **SC or anything previously owned! Oh and about the cursing, sorry just who I am but I will try but no promises, sorry!

**Amu's POV**

"OMG onee-san! I missed you! I'm so sorry about your parents! How have you been?" I said in excitement.

"Calm down, are you psycho?" he said annoyed then he smiled.

I locked him in a tight squeeze. He hesitated but then returned it.

"Come this is Rima, and Rima this is Kyo my childhood friend." I said while walking towards Rima to introduce them.

"Nice to meet you but I have previous engagements with an acquaintance of mine, so I will let you two catch up." Rima said while walking away.

"She means with her boyfriend Nagi." I said teasingly.

"URUSAI!" she yelled while walking faster towards her car.

"So where do ya wanna go?" I asked him.

"I don't know you choose." He replied.

"Kay onee-san, let's go to a café!" I said energetically while pointing in the direction of my car.

We drove to the café while catching up on him like him staying here for a few months while his girlfriend Tohru goes to college nearby, and his dad (shishou) opening the dojo because of his chain of them across Japan.

When we got here we caught up more but then came the sore subject, the cheating bastard. I told him all about Ikuto and his immediate response was, "MOTHER FUCKER! Want me kick his ass for you?"

I laughed and said evilly, "No, that's okay, but, I do want to get revenge."

He smirked and said, "Well ok, sneak into the bastards house and steal all your presents back. Thank Kami-sama you didn't sing him the un deserving jerk."

"Great idea onee-san, nice catching up with you, see you around. Oh and I have to meet Tohru, and soon!" I said while giving him a goodbye hug.

"Why do you insist calling me your big brother? And fine, Call me when your free." He replied.

"Because it's fun. Bye!" I said while walking out the door.

**:3Time Skip:3**

I called Rima up later that night and we agreed to meet up at midnight since Kukai is keeping him preoccupied at another party of his.

I dressed in black skinny jeans, a black frill top, black thigh high heel boots, and a black knitted beret.

Rima wore black skirt with black leggings, a black cashmere turtle neck, black ankle high boots, and a black cloche hat.

When we got to his door Rima took a bobby pin out of her hair and bent down on her knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" she retorted.

"Well the key is in mail slot." I said with an obvious tone.

"What are you talking about." She asked as if I'm crazy.

"This screw," I pointed to one of the screws that kept the mail slot on the door intact. "Is not a screw." I continued.

"What?" she asked.

"Press it." I instructed

She pressed it hesitantly, then the key came flying out of a small compartment in the door.

"Cool." She replied.

We unlocked the door and began looking for any traces of the presents, well I did. Rima went to raid his kitchen. I started looking in all of his closets and hiding places. I even checked his studio/basement. Then I saw Rima eating the cake I bought for his birthday.

"You know I bought that for him too." I said while sitting at one of his barstools.

"Thwen sweal it bwack." She replied with her mouth full of cake and Taiyaki.

"Kay, we'll take it with us, just come help me look." I replied

"Fine, have you checked his bedroom yet?" she asked while leaving the cake on the counter.

"No." I said hesitantly.

She looked at each other, and then began walking slowly and cautiously toward his room. We looked at each other before I opened the door with the door knob scared of what we would find in there. When we opened the door we were surprised a very suspiciously clean room. The presents were still in bags on his bed that was not made which was the only thing that was not completely clean in the room.

"That Ass hole he didn't even put them away yet." Rima said angrily.

I grabbed them and said, "Let's go" and we were out the door after putting back the key and taking the presents and cake.

I returned them to my apartment while Rima went to go "hang out with" Nagi.

I decide to walk around so I went down stairs and out the door of my fancy apartment building to find Ikuto walking up to me. I immediately turned around and rolled my eyes.

As soon as I did so he pleaded, "Please, wait."

"What for?" I asked stubbornly.

"So we can talk." He replied.

"I have nothing to say." I replied with attitude.

"So just listen." He begged.

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and put one leg out to hold my stance while waiting for him to talk.

"I'm so sorry, I was immensely drunk. I never meant to do anything. That girl means nothing to me, and she isn't as nearly as beautiful as you. I do love you, so please forgive me." He explained.

I smiled at him, and then I quickly gave him a bitch slap and a backhanded slap in opposite directions and said viciously, "Go to hell."

He held his head in place in the direction I slapped him last, in shock of what my reaction was to his apology. He then started to say, "But- "

"But, nothing. I don't give a damn of what you have to say. Even if you were drunk you still had unconscious thoughts of completing the actions you did. You couldn't get what you wanted because I wouldn't put out so you went to find it somewhere else. You were unfaithful so now if it isn't completely and utterly obvious, we are over." I said with venom in my voice while walking away and not looking back.

I wanted to cry but I can't in public so I bit back tears that I can release later on when I am alone in the privacy of my own home. I walked in no given direction but on streets that I am familiar with because I am pretty much known for getting lost, but my fans are so kind so they always point me in the right direction.

I came across a huge building with the naming of "Easter". It was a lot larger than it was compared to a few years ago when we were against the company. I walked inside the building and went up to the coat room. I went to my shelf and found the little mailbox that is used to inform anyone of anything. I opened it and found a few sheets of paper that showed the songs we are recording for our upcoming album and the lyrics to go along with them. I looked over each one and the minor things that go along with it like opening concerts, benefit performances, holiday performances, music videos, etc. I opened my eyes in shock to one of the holiday songs we have to sing and its outfits.


	8. Wow Now

**Hey thanks for reviewing and pwetty pwease with chocolate covered strawberries on top continue to review. I appreciate it deeply so my gift to you, A BONUS CHAPTER! Now you don't have to wait another few days for the next one so here you go! PRESENT TIME!**

**Amu's POV**

As I was reading I came across a notice of the practice of the Christmas performance of Santa Baby. I don't really mind, well a lot of people call it a whore song but I like it except for one major detail, we had to wear ridiculous outfits while sing it. Damn those boys and their idiotic ideas of appealing to the teenage male viewers as well as the female. I guess I'm behind because the practice performance is tomorrow. Ughh! No one reminded me of it!

I decided to walk home and get some sleep because of the stressful day ahead and the migraine I just got from thinking of it. I walked the nearly empty streets carelessly day dreaming of what is to come. All of the sudden I felt a hand pull me into an alleyway pinning me against a wall. I looked up at the idiot who decided to touch me and made a mistake. My vision re-clarified that to two idiots.

"Just be a good girl and be quiet." Idiot #1 said.

I gagged at the stench of his breath.

"Yeah, it will be over before you know it." Idiot #2 agreed.

I swiftly kicked **I1**who pinned me into the wall with my foot and landed on the dirty alley floor on his butt.

"Big Mistake."** I1 **said with a smirk on his face. **I2** helped **I1** up onto his feet and they both approached me slowly, apparently they are both drunk. I took **I2** by the wrist and flipped him over in mid air onto his back on the ground. I then kneed **I1** where it hurts and pressed his pressure point. He then fell to the floor unconscious. I then walked towards **I2** and kicked him in the head as he tried to sit up, also leaving him unconscious.

I walked out of the alleyway annoyed with imbeciles who are thieving me of my beauty sleep. But I forgot to mention 1 thing, I noticed Ikuto watching the whole thing go down and almost came to help me but decided not to as he saw I could defend myself. I ignored him as I turned the corner and continued walking to my home.

When I arrived there I went straight to bed resting up for what tomorrow will bring.

**:3TimeSkip:3**

I woke up brushed my teeth, washed my face, put my hair into a ponytail and clipped up my bangs, and put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt thathad a strawberry on it.

I quickly drove to Easter Records and rushed up to the recording studio.

Yukari, Rima, Utau, and Yaya were already there.

"Ok girls, now that we are all here, today we are practicing your performance of "Santa Baby". Today is also the dress rehearsal. We are taking the boys thoughts in to consideration with this project, therefore they are going to be watching you perform. Here are your outfits, change into them, hair and makeup will be done in the room next to the practicing stage, you will be directed there, do your best and remember we are trying to be in the Christmas spirit, we are not trying to act like prostitutes, no matter what the boys will comment. Not that I think any of you will do anything that rash.

We all got ready in our Santa outfits they were traditional ones but they clung to our bodies and they were down to the top of our knees not to our thighs. Mine was pink, Utau purple, Rima Yellow, and Yaya Orange.

We went to go get set up but once we entered the room where we planned to practice we saw the boys sitting at a tables but Ikuto was not by himself he was sitting with a girl with bleach blond hair that went to her shoulders, also wearing a mini dress, was sitting on Ikuto's lap messing with his hair.

e H


	9. The ultimate favor

**I LOVE VOCALOID SONGS! Just wanted to put that out there. You should check it out, I personally like "just friends" and "honey". So sorry for the spelling mistake where I said Onee was big brother but its Onii. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Sorry this chapter is more of a filler to put in between posting days. But still, Enjoy! I don't own SC or anything else that is previously owned.**

**Amu's POV**

As soon as my mind came back into play with my sight, I analyzed the picture before me. He was letting her drape over him like a curtain. The first emotion that struck my heart was hurt. I couldn't believe he already found someone else. My first instinct told me, he never really loved me(I mean he recovered that easily so how could he) and my accusations were accurate: I was just a toy to him, one that he wanted to unwrap for fun but I wouldn't let him so he found tons more somewhere else who were willing. I dismissed the emotion as quick as it came, and anger took over.

If he could find someone new, so could I. But for right now I can show him what he is missing. I ignored the situation, and acted oblivious to whatever stares that came my way for not being in a shock of what I just witnessed.

I walked up to the stage and stood in my pace on stage and waited for everyone to gather. Once everyone was here I began to sing along with my best friends. Once the song was finished we waited for the boy's approval and we earned a thumbs up, a grin, and a wink, from Kukai; a thoughtful nod and smile from Nagi; A blush, push up of his glasses, and a stern nod from Kairi; and kind meaningful words from Ikuto (SICH). "Fine, whatever, can I get out of here now?" he asked annoyed and bored.

"You are all dismissed for the day, great job girls." Yukari replied.

I jumped off the stage and hurried to rush out the door, but Utau stopped me and asked, "Why in such a hurry?"

"I have plans." I replied.

"With a special someone?" Yaya said teasingly.

"Maybe" I said with a smirk and rushed out.

The truth is I didn't but I was about to make some. I went home and rung Kyo.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey Kyo, I guess Tohru has quite of an effect on you because this the first time you picked up the phone and didn't yell in my ear." I answered playfully.

"Why did ya call?" he asked annoyed.

"Give me Zero's number." I demanded.

"Sure, I'll text it to you." He replied willingly.

"Thanks, bye." I said an hung up.

I waited for the text and when I received it I quickly dialed the number and waited for a response. As soon as I heard the phone was answered on the other line I spoke, "Hey Zero, it's Amu, I have a favor to ask of you."


	10. Meaningless huh?

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and keep em coming! Thanks for the support, but, if I am not asking too much plz give me some ideas if u have any! Wuvsu all and Happy Holidays! Oh and I just added the underlined part but so sorry my computer's charger gave out and I couldn't update, yet I must admit that I was too lazy to write to. I only got around to writing until Christmas Eve. I don't own SC or anything else that is previously owned! Enjoy!**

**Chpt.10**

**Amu's POV**

I asked the most awkward question could ever ask a guy friend, if he can help you make your boyfriend (or in this case your x-boyfriend) jealous. With a little begging he agreed to help me out since he broke up with his girlfriend recently. We planned to meet up at the Christmas Party today since it was Dec.24. I wore a plain white tee, a lace skirt that I put highly around my waist, black and white stripped socks with hearts at the tops, black boots, a black lace around the back sweater, and I wore my pink hair down straight with my bangs swooped to the side.

I rushed to the party at Utau's house, and got out the car once I reached there. I walked up to the door to find tall muscular male, with silver hair and eyes. He wore a plain whit v-neck tee, a black suit jacket, black dress pants, and black vans sneakers. I walked up to him and smiled, and asked, "You ready Zero?"

"Yeah lets go." He replied.

We walked inside, arm in arm to come face with Ikuto dressed in a Santa costume, and his girlfriend (Saki) wearing skimpy Mrs. Claus costume. I was enraged but never let it show because I have become a great actress and performer. I saw anger on Ikuto's face and I screeched in victory in my head but again, on the outside remained cool as a cucumber. His face returned to normal and he started to make out with Saki. I ignored them and greeted everyone else at the party.

"So how long have you guys known each other." Utau asked.

Zero and I never practiced or rehearsed, there were only three guidelines: 1. be as theatric as possible; 2. Follow each other's lead; 3. don't go too overboard that it will give us away.

"We used to date each other secretly, but we broke up a few years ago. We saw each other again like two days ago and the spark was still there." I replied to Utau's question.

"Yeah it was like we never broke up." He looked into my eyes while looked into his smiling.

Truth is we never broke up, or even went out for starters. It was all an act. We were friends but never super friendly friends if you know what I mean. I mean he was a good friend but we never though of each other romantically.

"I'm not feeling it." Yaya blurted out.

"I have to agree with her accusation." Kairi added.

"So then kiss." Rima said menacingly.

"Go on" Nagi said with a smirk.

We both smiled and started kissing, it started slow, then became an aggressive and from the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto glaring at Zero. We stopped and stood shyly with everyone staring at us.

"Okay, we believe you." Kukai said playfully.

They all started laughing including Zero while I glared at all of them.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I went in I saw a gossip magazine on the sink that read

BREAKING NEWS: singing icon Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi dated secretly and broken up by discovery of unfaithfulness.

Aw SHIT! Those MF'ers what the hell is their problem. It's none of their god damn business. Whatever it's over now, I can't do anything about that, I need to go out there and focus on what I can change.

I walked back to the party to overhear Ikuto's conversation, "Amu? Oh she was just a girl I felt sorry for, I never loved her, but it was just pathetic to drool all over me. It was really sad." He said annoyed.

I felt the tears in my eyes and I let them fall. I stepped out from behind the wall and looked him straight in the eye, and said, "I'm sorry I was such a bother to you, I never meant to be. Please don't feel sorry for me, but for whatever its worth, I really did love you, and I'm so sorry that you had to pretend for my sake. Now that I Know you never loved me you are completely free." I said while tears rolled down my cheeks that never seemed to stop.


	11. Priceless

**Happy New Years I know my schedule is all messed up so this is still Christmas time in the story! I thank you for the reviews and I don't want to start ultimatums but I do hope more of you review soon! I am very grateful for you all just reading this in first place and if I get 50 reviews I'll write a lime, and if I get 100 reviews I'll write a lemon so spread the story around if you like it! WUVSU ALL and have a prosperous, joyful, and lucky new year! I don't own SC or anything else previously owned!**

**Amu's POV**

I ran out of the house as quickly as my feet could bring me. I felt humiliated, but even worse, heartbroken. I never would have thought he could be so cruel. I know he doesn't love me, yet I still love him so much. I don't hate him at all, I couldn't even if I tried. I really want him to be happy and I do anything for him, but of course, he doesn't feel the same way.

**{A/N: The song Grenade- by Bruno Mars fits so perfectly here! Listen if you'd like!} **

I climbed into my car and stormed off, while ignoring the shouts and yells of questions of my friends who actually care about me. I just want to be alone for a while. Once I reached my house I groggily walked up the steps to my apartment with mascara and eyeliner stained across my face. I washed up and plopped onto my bed.

I'm glad I didn't sing him the song I wrote for him for this last birthday gift. It pretty much explained my complete and total love for him that of course, would've been embarrassing and humiliating.

I rolled of my bed and crawled towards my closet to look at all the presents I got him. I looked at them and smiled in vengeance. The undeserving bastard, I feel stupid for giving them to him to begin with now that I know the truth. I counted them only noticed 4 of them there. I know there are a total of six and I didn't give him the last one at all, but there is supposed to be 1 more. SHIT! I guess I left one there, he shouldn't have any since he decided to use me as a toy to play with.

I stood up and brushed myself off. Then I grabbed my phone and my keys and ran out the door and into my car. I drove to his house and got the extra house key and burst through the door. I searched through the house then I came to his bedroom. I opened the door cautiously again because this time he knew I was coming since I already took all the other presents. I opened the top drawer of his dresser and rummaged through a bunch of useless junk until I found the last present, but right next to it was a small black box. I opened it out of curiosity to find a beautiful pink diamond ring with small Swarovski Crystals surrounding it, and a white gold band that had small incrusted pearls throughout it. I stood there gawking at the priceless piece of jewelry with my mouth agape.


	12. Mental Debate

**Sorry for the cliffy, but…. Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! I don't own SC or anything else that is previously owned!**

**Amu's POV**

_Flashback: _ "Amu, what do you want in life?" asked Ikuto.

"How am I supposed to know I'm only twelve!" I replied.

"What do you want as of long term stuff, like the future." He corrected.

"umm, 4 kids I guess, a semi-large house, a long term husband, success, happiness… oh and big ring! A pink jewel in the middle, with lots of tiny crystals, a band that has pearls all over it. Oh and a little phrase on the inside of the band that me and groom share, they say that makes a marriage last longer."

_End of Flashback- _

I turned the ring around to see what the band had said. I looked at it and read, "To my sweet Strawberry, from your cat" in cursive writing.

I felt a tear stream down my cheek for the 100th time tonight. But now they were tears of utter joy and happiness.

I put the ring back in the drawer and closed it shut. Then I ran to my car and drove off to Utau's.

While driving there I thought of that night and how he was unfaithful and deceitful, but my mind found a way of convincing me otherwise. I know I caught him in action but he was drunk and drunk people tend to do stupid things, and I know he didn't really want to hurt me, why else would he buy the ring. Yet he said all those things tonight too. It doesn't make sense, but I want an explanation from him not from piecing clues together.

Once I reached the party I went inside and looked around to find him but he wasn't anywhere. Also a lot of people were crowded around the basement door. I scrunched my face in confusion but brushed it off. I found Utau at the entrance of the door yelling, "Come on! I love you and all but you need to get the hell out of my basement before I use the spare key to come in and kick our ass for ruining my party!"

I squeezed my way towards Utau and the front of the door and asked Utau, "Hey what's going on and where's your brother?"

"My idiot brother is in here wallowing in self pity, reminiscing on the worthless and meaningless memories of his so far life." She replied with venom.

"NO." I heard a voice say rebelliously.

"Urghh! You-you! "UGH!"

I grabbed a bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock. "I'll get him out if you clear off the crowd." I told Utau. She nodded her head and scolded al the party guests to go back into the guest area.

I walked down the stairs wondering what could he possibly doing. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I found Ikuto half sitting/ half laying down lazily on the floor next to the liquor cabinet with a bottle at hand.

He looked up at me and immediately hid his face while saying, "NO, I don't deserve to see you after the lies I said." He slurred loudly.

My face lit up at the words because he admitted they were lies, I quickly change my face back to a stone then I giggled and then burst out laughing. "You look so… DRUNK!" I said in between laughs.

He turned his body so his back was facing me, "Look away" then he bumped hi head on the wood roughly, "Ow"

I started to crack up and laugh hysterically. I quieted down and kneeled beside him. "I deserve an explanation you know."

"HURRY IT UP DOWN THERE!" I hear Utau yell.

"SHUT UP FAT ASS!" Ikuto yelled drunkenly.

I cracked up again and calmed down waiting for his reply.

"Im so sorry I just said all those things out of jealousy and I don't like it when you are with other men and-"

Then he was cut off by my lips crushing his


End file.
